Midnight Calls: The Remake
by aamlpokeshipping
Summary: When a loved one gets seriously injured will Ash finally decide to step up and finally ask? DIFFERENT ENDING! Pokeshipping


**Top of the Mornin to ya! (or afternoon) I am back! This is an attempt to get out of my writer's block. This is going to have the same idea just not as vague and have a different ending. It won't be too different but it is like I said having a 'different' ending. I would like to give a shoutout to Carlos Santos! Haven't mentioned him yet but I need to, he has a really good story and you all should check him out.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need it? I mean c'mon this is a Fanfiction site! If I owned it this would not be here! (It wouldn't be an episode either, how sad would that be?) OK! I don't own it!**

 _'Riiiiing!'_

"Ugg, Hello?"

"Uh yes, can I speak to Dr. Brock Slate?" (a.n. yes he is a pokemon breeder now.)

"This is him." Brock said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes this is the Cerulean city hospital. We have a patient named Misty Waterflower who has sustained severe injuries. Would you come see her?" The nurse asked.

"I will be right there!" Brock said almost dropping the phone, " _Oh god no please no, no!"_ Brock got in his car and raced to the Cerulean city hospital. He got out of his car and ran to the front desk.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Brock Slate, and I am here to see Misty Waterflower." Brock said, his adrenaline pumping.

"Ah yes, Dr. Slate. I am sorry but you will have to wait. Misty may not be seen at the moment. But that young man over there is waiting for her too." She said extending her hand towards a bench. Brock followed her finger and saw Ash sitting on the bench sobbing, and Brock's heart fell.

"Thank you ma'am." Brock said walking over to Ash. "Hey buddy how's it going."

"Hey Brocko." Ash said removing his hands from his face. His eyes were red and his face was tear stained, "Not very well."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Brock inquired.

"Yea, well Misty, Pikachu, and I were out battling between the Sea Cottage and Cerulean and we were battling a Nidoking-"

 _Flashback (as he tells Brock the story)_

 _"Wow look a Nidoking! I gotta catch it!" Ash said pulling out a Pokeball._

 _"GO SQUIRTLE!" Ash said throwing his Pokeball._

 _"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle said proudly._

 _"Good choice Ash! Nidoking has a type disadvantage!" Misty said cheering him on._

 _"Alright! Squirtle use watergun!" Ash commanded. Squirtle shot his watergun at the Nidoking but he missed. Then the Nidoking used Megahorn and it KO'd Squirtle._

 _"Squirtle return! You deserve a rest buddy. Wow this Nidoking is unusually strong." Ash said calling squirtle back, "Ready Pikachu?"_

 _"Pika PI!" Pikachu said running in front of Nidoking._

 _"Alright use Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu charged his thunderbolt and unleashed it onto Nidoking. It stumbled but countered with poison sting._

 _"Misty Look Out!" Ash yelled. The Poison sting missed Pikachu but hit Misty right in the chest. Ash ran over to her and held her in his arms, "Misty are you ok!?"_

 _"Ash... -coughs- I love you..." Misty said falling unconscious._

 _"Pikachu we have to get her to the hospital!" Ash said crying._

 _End of_ Flashback

"Ash I am so sorry." Brock said full of pity for the young boy.

"I was even gonna- even gonna... I was gonna ask her." Ash said sobbing pulling out a blue velvet box and opening it reveling a ring. Brock's eyes widened and his heart fell down to his feet. He remembered that they have been dating for 5 years and remembered the the talk he had with him about proposing to Misty at a party a few weeks ago. That same familiar ring...

 _Flashback_

 _"Excuse me I need to use the restroom." Misty said pushing past the boys._

 _"Hey Brock could I ask you something?" Ash said meekly._

 _"Yea Ash, anything." Brock said curious._

 _"Well you know I love Misty right?" Ash said meekly with a light blush._

 _"Yea." Brock said chuckling at the younger boy's nervousness.  
_

 _"Well I want to propose to her but I do not know how or when." Ash said pulling out a blue velvet box revealing the ring and Brock gasped. The ring was silver with a mini- cascade badge in the middle._

 _"Well, you just have to do it at the perfect time. On a special occasion or a special moment. But don't be nervous. I knew from day one that you two were meant for eachother." Brock said._

 _"Really think so?" Ash said quietly._

 _"I know so." Brock said chuckling._

 _"Hey guys, whats up?" Misty said walking up and pecking Ash on the cheek._

 _"Just guy talk." Brock said._

 _"Ok, you alright hon? You look a little nervous." Misty said her arms wrapped around Ash's neck._

 _"Perfectly fine." Ash said wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying to the music of the party._

 _End of Flashback_

"Hello sir are you two Ash Ketchum and Dr. Brock Slate?" A Doctor said walking up to the duo.

"Uh yes sir I am Dr. Slate and this Is Mr. Ketchum." Brock said motioning towards Ash.

"Ms. Waterflower is able to have visitors now." The doctor said motioning towards the door. Ash jumped up putting his hat back on that is blood stained from earlier that day and managed to wake Pikachu up who was asleep in his backpack.

"Alright thank you." Brock said shaking hands with the doctor.

"Not a problem sir." The doctor said smiling at Brock. Brock walked into Misty's room with Ash and saw Misty in her bed reading a magazine.

"Misty!" Ash yelled running towards Misty's bed.

"Ash!" Misty's said locking lips with her lover.

"Are you ok?" Ash said pulling away from Misty.

"Yea. It just barely missed my heart and lungs." Misty said smiling.

"Misty. This experience has taught me that I cannot wait any longer and I can't bear to not have you with me forever any longer." Ash said getting on his knee.

"Ash..." Misty said tearing up.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?" Ash said flipping open the velvet box.

"Yes! Of course I will! I love you so much Ash!" Misty said crying tears of joy.

"I love you too." As said slipping the ring onto her finger and kissing her deeply.

Brock stood back and smirked as the two lovers kissed till they were out of breath.

"Alright you too, save it till the honey moon." Brock said smirking as Pikachu jumped onto the bed and jumped onto Misty.

"Pikachu- PI!" Pikachu said cuddling with Misty.

"Hey Pikachu!" Misty said hugging the yellow mouse.

 _11 years later...  
_

"I can't believe our little man is finally heading out on his pokemon journey tomorrow." Misty said her eyes glassy.

"Yea and I can't believe he is going to someday take away the Pokemon Master title away from me." Ash said.

"ASH!" Misty said playfully smacking him on the arm.

"Hey I am just kidding. I can't wait till the day he stands at the Indigo Plateau challenging me for the title of 'Pokemon Master.'" Ash said.

"Daddy." A little girl said walking up to Ash.

"Yes, Ellie?" Ash said lifting her up to eye level with him and Pikachu.

"I am sad that Alex is leaving tomorrow." Ellie said her eyes downcast.

"Yes I know we will all miss him, but he has to fulfill his destiny sweety." Ash said planting a kiss on his daughters neck.

"Why don't you go and help him pack." Misty said pecking her daughters cheek.

"Ok mommy." Ellie said wiggling down from Ash's grasp and running off into another room.

 _The next day..._

"Bye son and remember do not get lost in a forest and do not hold the map upside down." Ash said patting his son on the head, "especially if you traveling with a fiery tempered girl."

"Hey!" Misty said playfully smacking him, "Remember son, change your underwear every single day." Misty said shooting a devious look at Ash.

"Mooom!" Alex said, "I know!"

"Ok son I hope to see you challenging me one day." Ash said hugging his son one last time.

"I will. Bye mom, bye dad!" Alex said waving to his parents and walking down that dusty Pallet town road.

 **Well this is probably my best fic yet! This turned out way better than expected and way different than expected. Well please review! I have so many reviews for my stories but not many reviews . not a good thing is it? Here's the quote I had in mind when Ash learned a lesson from Misty's tragedy:**

 _ **"Don't put off until tomorrow what you can do today."**_

 _ **-Benjamin Franklin**_

 _ **Always Loving Pokeshipping-**_

 _ **aamlpokeshipping**_


End file.
